Crimson Ties Chapter 1
by faolen rogue
Summary: This is the story or Rae, Cameron and Mouse. It is a vampire love story with some tradgey and some violent cliffy parts.


**Crimson Ties**

**Chapter 1**

She wakes up in the morning to the sunlight hitting her face. She stretches and thinks about the dream she just had. Her dark knight with beautiful eyes and skin that felt like silk beneath her fingertips. He was beautiful. She had to get up and get ready for school. She showered and walked onto her porch and thought about her dream and smiled. She went and got her favorite black and purple rave pants and shirt. A black shirt ripped up with purple patches on it. She put on purple eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. The she put on black lipstick and painted her nails a switch of purple and black. She brushed her long black hair with purple streaked highlights. She smiled to the reflection in the mirror and said "first day of school" lets get back to the hippocrites. She walks downstairs hugs her mom and little sister goodbye and heads for the door. Her drunk dad hollers "where's my hug?" She walks back gives him a hug and grabs some toast and a juice box and heads out the door.

She walks down the walkway to the street to head to school. She smells the smell of sweet roses and spring time flowers. She lives in a small city in Virginia called Willow Falls. There are four schools here. elementary, middle, high and college. She turned the corner and saw the school and hated this place and wished for the day when she could escape.

When she got to the doors of the school she had to remove all her metal chains just to go through the metal detectors. As she reassembled herself she heard the snickers and saw the stares of the cheerleaders jocks and preps mumbling "freak & weirdo" as they hurriedly stepped pass her. They didnt like her and she hated them. Them and their money and snobbish attitudes. She was glad she wasnt that vain about her appearance. They are all brainless judgemental bitches and assholes. She walked past them to her locker grabbed her books and headed to find Mouse (Mike), her very "bestest" friend.

Mouse was a short guy about 5ft even with black hair an smokey grey eyes tan skin and a few freckles. He was talking to Ian a guy with a green mohawk and Krystal the token blonde goth.

Hey Rose! said Mouse.

She hit him and scowled at him saying don't ever call me that!

Okay, Okay, Sorry! Rae...

Ready for school this year? he asked

Yeah I guess so im here aren't I? I got to jet class is about to start. She replied.

Later and waved.

She was smarter than the rest of them. She had all honors and AP classes. She walked in the door and headed to her seat in her corner opposite of the door. She sat and pulled out her book and began to read but something seemed out of place, a new boy sitting one seat over and one seat back. She looked at his shoes black converses with red laces, black bondage pants with red stitching and straps and a ripped up red and black shirt with a black and red zipper hoodie. She started to stare at him in amazement! He was her dark knight. The boy from her dreams. He was picture perfect. He was thin but muscular tall about 5ft 8in had pale skin with choppy black hair and eyes the color ice blue. He was reading until suddenly he moved and looked her dead in the eyes she smiled at him. She quickly away and her head violenly jerked back. She had sat on her hair AGAIN. She rubbed the back of her neck and carried on occasionally glancing his direction and he would always cut his eyes sideways at her when she did it.

The teacher assigned them to write there own version of Romeo and Juliet for there final papers. Romeo and Juliet was her favorite tragic love story. She went to her next two classes day dreaming about her dream guy. Then to her mental relief came lunch.

She found Mouse and told him all about the new guy, her "dream guy".

Mouse said yeah I know him.

He is in two of my classes.

His name is Cameron.

I invited him to eat lunch with us.

She stopped dead in her tracks and said you did what!

Mouse you know I get nervous and "things" happen.

Yeah i know Rae but you will be fine.

He described you to me and i told him that you were really sweet and loved to write and read. He said you seemed like you liked the outdoors becasue you wee always staring out the window. I warned him about your dad being a drunk just incase an "incident" happens. Thanks Mouse he probably thinks im crazy now! For just putting up with it.

She Walked forward and out the double doors towards their spot. There stood Cameron.


End file.
